God Only Knows
by bazinga
Summary: Will/Mac - post Season 1 - one-shot The trick is forgiving. This is basically smut! Disclaimer: I own nothing related to The Newsroom. :


Mac was glad Will had asked her over to dinner, it would give them a chance to talk without the pressure of breaking news, and politics, and ratings. It would give them a chance to be alone with each other for the first time in a long time.

Will was worried Mac would read too much into dinner at his apartment. He wanted to make it clear to her he valued her friendship, that he didn't want them to have to fight for the next three years. And he wanted to tell her that he would do anything for her. He just didn't know how. So he thought he'd cook her a meal and talk about something other than ACN and maybe she'd get the idea.

The door to Will's apartment opened before Mac could ring the buzzer, meaning either Will was on his way out or he had been listening for her.

"Hi," Will said.

"Hello Billy," Mac replied, handing Will her coat, her eyes sparkling.

"Don't call me - nevermind," Will mumbled, "Please come in."

"Thank you," Mac said, fixing him with her customary stare.

"What is it Mac," Will asked.

"Nothing, really," Mac answered.

"Well, if you want to come into the kitchen I'm just finishing up dinner," Will said, desperately trying to get them anywhere that wasn't the doorway.

They made idle conversation for a few minutes as Will cooked the meal, talking about Jim and Maggie and Sloan and Don and Lisa, the group they were affectionately referring to as a love pentagon. They talked about Charlie's recent string of polka dot bowties and whether or not he and Leona were ever actually going to get together. They made jokes about other people's relationships, about other people's love lives, and they ignored the irony of it all. As Will began to walk toward the counter Mac was leaning against with their dinner plates he noticed there were tears in her eyes.

"Are you going to tell me what just started happening now?" Will asked, worried it was something he had said.

"For the past few years I've been struggling with this whole idea of love Will. I can never make it up to you for what I did, but I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, for everything. For thinking I didn't need you. For taking you for granted. For not believing in your love for me." Mac said starting to cry.

"What changed?" Will said putting down the plates and tentatively touching her hand. He was sure she knew he was ready to forgive her or he wouldn't have invited her here, but first he needed to know why she had come back to him after all this time.

"Me. After those nights is Afghanistan when the only sound I heard was gunfire, and when I had nobody to talk to, to hold, and when all I thought about was all the ways I fucked us up, all the things I did to lose you."

"I wasn't lost. You know that don't you? Mac, I could never shake you, you couldn't lose me. I told myself the day we broke up that there would be no woman as good as you for me," Will said hugging her tight.

"Will the thought of never seeing you again was too much," Mac whispered into Will's ear.

"You should have told me, or maybe I should have read your emails" Will said grinning sheepishly.

"I wasn't ready then, but I'm ready now," she said starting to kissing Will's neck.

"I can't do this," Will said finding the strength to stop her from somewhere deep inside. "Losing you once was hard enough, I need to know this can last or it's something I can't start again."

"Look at me Will," she said fixing her gaze on him "I don't know if I can ever make it up to you for these past few years but I'll spend every day from this day forward trying. I'm ready to admit I love you Will. Please give me another chance," Mac said in a desperate voice.

"If you really love me then I'm yours Mac," Will said honestly.

"Of course I love you, I always did, it just took me too long to figure it out," she whispered.

Sagging back into his arms she hugged him fiercely and cried letting it all out. Will was so happy to hear her say those words that his own voice had left him. All he could do was hug her back and let her stammer through what she wanted to say. As she poured out her emotions she felt tiny and fragile in Will's arms, but she knew he was there to take care of her from now on.

It seemed as if she never wanted to leave his arms again. All the little things Will had missed about her started to come back to him. Her smooth, supple skin felt incredible against his arms and neck. The smell of her perfume and shampoo filled his nose as he inhaled them deeply. Warmth and comfort radiated from her, as they held each other close letting what had happened today soak in. Will could feel her beautiful breasts pressed firmly into his chest. He knew he missed that.

When he felt her arms relax around him, Will opened his eyes and looked at Mac. The tears were mostly gone now, but her eyes still shone wetly. This close to her Will realized his memory had failed him all those months they'd spent apart, Mac was far more beautiful in the flesh. Was she waiting for him to kiss her? Will couldn't tell anymore so the only way to find out was to go for it. He gave her a quick peck on the lips and pulled back to gauge her reaction. She was smiling so he gave her another, slightly longer kiss. With each kiss her smile grew wider until her hands snaked though his hair holding his lips to hers.

It felt a little strange to be kissing her again after all this time. Their lips didn't move as one like they had before and once her teeth bumped his clumsily. The coordination would come back with time though and the passion was already there. For a long time Will and Mac hugged each other close, their lips pressed together until her tongue brushed his lips tentatively. Remembering Mac as a bold, confident woman it made Will stop to laugh and her embarrassed smile fueled the laughter on and on.

"You're beautiful when you're shy like that," he told her.

"Thank you Billy," she said smiling sweetly.

"If you're not ready to pick up where we left off we can take it slow Mac," Will offered rubbing her back.

"No I'm more than ready," she said her fuck me eyes appearing from nowhere. "Unless you want to slow down?"

"Do I look like a man who wants to wait?" Will said giving her a deep French kiss and rubbing his growing erection against her leg.

"Thank god I've been dreaming of this day since I went away," she said grinding her hips against him and returning the kiss.

Scooping her up in his arms she clung to his neck as Will carried her towards the bedroom. Her lips didn't leave his until he set her down on the bed ready to strip. Before Will could undo the second button on his shirt she was pulling him down on top her. Will was eager to make love to her, but every kiss she gave him more than made up for the delay. Those soft lips he had dreamt about for all those long lonely months were too enticing to leave. He let his hands wander, caressing her arms, kneading her breasts, and up her smooth thigh beneath her dress. The moan that escaped her lips was music to Will's ears; he had thought he would never hear it again. He knew her signs well enough and his petting had put her in the mood for a lot more than kissing.

Mac stopped kissing Will and unbuttoned his shirt. Taking her time she kissed his chest as each button came undone revealed a little more of Will. On his knees Will discarded his shirt as Mac rolled over and waited for him to unzip her dress. With her ass grinding circles against his crotch Will leaned over Mac and kissed down her back as he lowered her zipper. When Will was done he could just see the edge of her silk panties and was ready to rip them off her. Mac had other ideas though and turned over holding the hanging dress against her nakedness. Squeezing her arms together she made her breasts bulge and let the top of her dress drop to almost expose her nipples again and again.

Backing off she continued to tease him with a shake of her shoulders or a lick of her lips. Taking his socks off Will focused on her eyes that seemed glued to his. Starting to remove his pants Will waited for her eyes to leave his and smiled when they finally did. At first he'd been worried being naked in front of her would be hard to get used to again, but the look of admiration she gave him made Will feel comfortable right away. When Mac finally tore her eyes away from Will's cock and met his gaze again she knew he was waiting for his chance to see her body again. Sliding her dress up past her hips, she lifted it over her head and threw it aside. Lifting her breasts she played with them as Will watched completely awestruck. They looked so much better than he remembered.

When she released her breasts and hooked her thumbs inside her panties Will's cock tingled with desire. He thought the sight of her pussy after all this time might make him faint but he should have known Mac wasn't going to make it that easy. Keeping her legs pressed together she wiggled out of her panties and lay back with her hand concealing her pussy. Pursing her lips she blew Will a kiss and groped her cunt hidden behind her fingers. Will took his cock in his hand, ready to stroke it, but her scowl made him stop. Even after all this time she still hated the idea of him pleasuring himself when she was there to take care of him.

"I want you Will, I need you Will," she said softly as she exposed herself to him. Her pussy glistened wetly; at least one thing was exactly how he remembered it.

"Are you sure?" Will asked suppressing his smile.

"If you want me to beg I will," she said completely serious.

"No I don't," Will said crawling onto the bed with her. "I'm sorry Mac."

"Make love to me Billy," she said inviting him inside her for the first time in almost four years.

He slid into her carefully enjoying the feel of her pussy as it engulfed his cock. Once Will was inside her Mac clung to him with her arms and legs holding their bodies tight together. She was crying again as Will kissed her and asked if she was ok. Mac told Will she'd spent so many nights scared that she'd never be with him again that she was overwhelmed now. Will held Mac telling her he loved her and giving her all the time she needed. Loosening her grip on him she told him she loved him too and let him start pumping inside her. Kissing her as they made love, Will went slow letting them both enjoy every long stroke.

Within a few minutes Will felt his cock tingle, signaling his approaching orgasm. After so long apart and countless hours fantasizing about her Will was far too excited to last any longer without stopping. Mac kissed him when he halted with his body on top her and pushed against his shoulders smiling at his hesitation. Will knew she was fully aware of his reasons for stopping and yet she wanted him to go on anyway. Shaking his head so she knew he didn't want to disappoint her, she nodded with a beautiful smile as if to say he could never disappoint her in bed.

On the brink of cumming Will increased the tempo a few notches and watched Mac bite her lower lip in response. There was a look of sheer pleasure on her face as he pumped her faster and faster. The sex between them had always been amazing and she seemed to be enjoying it as much as ever. Despite her assuring smile Will still tried in vain to prolong his orgasm for her. When he could take the torment no longer Will thrust his cock deep inside her and let his cum shoot into her pussy. Mac moaned as she felt each stream of cum splash against the walls of her cunt. By the time Will had finished she gripped him tightly again, forcing Will to take her on top of him as he rolled off her.

Resting her head on his shoulder Mac kissed Will's neck with her hand pressed against his beating heart. Will's hand found her nipple and toyed with it until it was long and hard, running light circles around it. They'd lain like this hundreds of time after sex in the past, but for the first time there was no fear or urgency on the edge of Will's awareness. Mac was willing to let things last now and Will was going to do whatever it took to make her his forever.

"Sorry I couldn't last longer Mac, but I'm about to make it up to you" Will said to her kissing the top of her head. It felt unbelievably good to be able to call her that and see her smile.

With that Will ducked under the sheets Mac had pulled up around them trailing kisses down the length of Mac's body, until he reached her pussy.

Will had always loved the taste of her juices. Furrowing his tongue through her pussy lips Will placed his mouth around her delicate pink entrance and sucked up the liquid that had pooled there. Swallowing he went back for more as he licked all around to make them flow freely. Her clit was engorged, sitting at the top of her lips and begging to be sucked. It was tempting but Will wanted to make her squirm first. Ignoring it for now, Will stopped to laugh as she cleared her throat, pulling off the sheets and giggling down at him. Mac was confident that Will knew what he was doing and waited patiently as he built towards her orgasm with excruciating slowness. Taking her clit between his lips at last, Will gave it a careful nibble as Mac sucked in a sharp breath.

Mac moaned as Will pleasured her and when he looked up Will could see Mac's eyes were closed and her head was rolling from side to side. Slipping two fingers past her lips Will wiggled them deep inside. Withdrawing them he brushed his wet finger across her mouth letting her suck them clean. Will always found that to be a huge turn on and had to kiss her. Lying next to Mac, Will kissed her deeply pushing his tongue into her mouth and swirling it in circles around hers. Keeping his cock to one side Will continued to rub her pussy softly, planning to return momentarily. When he tried to go down on her again she caught his lips in her teeth and stopped him in his tracks. Seizing Will by the cock Mac gave him a few rapid strokes and spread her legs leaving no doubt what she wanted.

As soon as he fit his cock inside her lips Will fired it home making Mac gasp beneath him. Panting hard at the beginning, as if each stroke was half pain and half pure joy, Mac squirmed beneath Will in an effort to make sure she took him as deeply as possible. It didn't take long for the panting to stop and through gritted teeth Mac began urging Will on. Changing the angle of his thrusts he explored her pussy, seeing if he could remember what she liked. Whenever the tip of his cock hit her in just the right spot Mac touched Will on the torso with a trembling hand, her eyes full of love. The slapping sound of their bodies went on and on, drowned out by the occasional scream of ecstasy from Mac.

Lunging to her knees with remarkable speed, Mac tipped Will onto his back and mounted him. With her cunt poised above his hips Mac reached for Will's cock and shoved it back inside. The look of pure determination on her face was incredibly sexy as she rode him. When her eyes found his Will blew her a kiss and toppling forward with a smile she collected a dozen more. Each time she'd regain her balance and momentum for a few strokes Will would do it again luring her lips to his. He was hoping he could frustrate Mac but every time she came to him with a smile. There didn't seem to be any chance of her denying Will a kiss ever again based on the speed with which she responded to his requests.

Ramming his cock into Mac Will reached up to grab her breasts. Mac humped her hips into Will as his hands dropped to her waist where she held them. Will wanted to fuck her right through the wall. The tightening of her pussy around his cock brought Will out of his daydream. Amazingly he hadn't allowed the pace to slip at all, fucking Mac like a mindless machine as his head filled with happy thoughts. Flicking her clit quickly seconds before she came Will felt her tense and then melt beneath him grunting as she fell to the bed. Lying next to her Will kissed her gently on the neck and shoulders until her trembling stopped.

"I love you Mac," will said the moment she rolled over with a tired smile.

"I love you too Billy," she said wiggling into his arms. "Can I stay with you tonight?"

"Of course you can, but will you stay with me tomorrow night," Will said kissing her.

"Yes," she said with another kiss.

"Will you move in with me the day after that?" Will asked crawling on top of her.

"Why wait that long, I'm not busy tomorrow," she said.


End file.
